This invention relates to an enhanced graphical icon apparatus and method for displaying document placement and orientation. In particular, this invention relates to an enhanced graphical icon apparatus and method for displaying document placement and orientation in a mopier/copier.
Hewlett-Packard Company (“HP”) originally introduced the first “mopier” in 1996. A “mopier” is a new category of network printers optimized to produce multiple original prints (mopies). Mopies are an efficient, low-cost, higher-print-quality alternative to photocopies. Mopiers also have the capability of functioning as traditional copiers do. That is, original documents may be placed on a mopier, as on a copier, for making copies of an original document as opposed to multiple original documents directly from the mopier.
The misplacement and incorrect orientation of paper on the mopier/copier, either on the glass platen or on the auto document feeder (“ADF”) may be one of the most common mistakes a user makes in utilization of these machines. Prior art machines, while replete with copying functionalities and static indicators, nevertheless lack any system for providing user feedback on a control panel display as to the correct placement and orientation of a document, once a document size is specified.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing an enhanced graphical icon for depicting proper document placement and orientation on the glass or in the ADF for mopiers/copiers. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an enhanced graphical icon apparatus and method for displaying proper document placement and orientation once a document size is specified.